monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
David Flames
David Flames David is the son of a dragon couple. He has an older brother named Daniel who always bosses him around. This character was created by FreakyFab2323. Bio Age: I have just turned 15 years! Killer Style: Um... well I always have a snake around my neck and I always where jeans n' stuff, no shorts for me! Freaky Flaw: As a dragon I have a bit of a short temper and can sometimes lash out at people who annoy me but besides that I suppose I am perfect. Biggest Pet Peeve: Being in school with my older brother, he always knows how to make a fool out of me! Favourite Activity: I love to play outside with my friends and also to spend time with Veronica. Favourite School Subject: Gym, I am sporty Least Favourite School Subject: Maths, ah too many numbers! Favourite Colour: Blue and green! Favourite Food: '''I love hot stuff, it gives my firey breath a boost. '''GFF's: Everyone at Monster high wants to be friends with me, but my best friend is Veronica Vampy and Zoe Go of course! Appearence David always wears a snake around his neck and most of the time it is blue or green, he has two greyish blue horns sticking out of his scaly looking blue and teal coloured hair. His eyes are bright green and he has yellow scratch mark tattoos on either cheek. His shirt is dark green, David has a long blue dragons tail but has not yet grew his wings but will when he hits his 20's. Personality This Dragon is bubbly and always up for a laugh. At times he can be quiet the joker and loves playing tricks on people. Despite that he is very considerate and loving. David is also quite romantic and likes being around Veronica. He also has a short temper and sometimes it can get the better of him and he lashes out, but never to his friends as he tries to keep it under control. Relationships Family David has an older brother named Daniel Flames who is 17 years old. He hates him at times as he knows how to annoy David, however most of the time they get along really well. Odly Daniel already has his wings ans is know a fully grown dragon. His mam and dad are both dragons as well. Friends David is very popular and most of the boys envy him as they want to be the one dating Veronica, loads of the ghouls at school love him and think he is so 'dreamy'. His best friends are Veronica Vampy and Matty Taur. Romance He is currently dating the vampire Veronica Vampy and has been for a few weeks now. They are seen hanging out together an awful lot. Gallery David Flames basic.png|David Flames Basic David Flames Dead Tired.png|David Flames Dead tired David Flames Dawn Of The Dance.png|David Flames Dawn Of The Dance David Flames at Veronica's Freaky Fab 14th Birthday.png|David Flames at Veronica's Freaky Fab 14th Birthday party Daniel Flames.png|David's older brother Daniel Flames Category:FreakyFab2323's OC Characters Category:FreakyFab2323's OC Boys Category:Dragon Category:Original Characters Category:Males